My Memoir
by persephone's bones
Summary: Hello, my name is Kamiya Kaoru and I’m a famous supermodel. Welcome to my life and into the bizarre fashion world that I have been hurled into. And please meet the love of my life, Mr. Himura Kenshin, my older half-sister’s husband.
1. prologue

My Memoir 

Prologue 

I'm not exactly sure what motivated me to become a model, but here I am. Kamiya Kaoru, beautiful model extraordinaire! Since my real passion is in the writing arts, I only confuse myself on why I became a mannequin for the latest fashion craze. 

Let me tell you that when I was a child, I was always part of writing contests – and winning them, too – and writing workshops and my English professor told me I had real talent in writing. Ha! Maybe my intensive vocabulary and sometimes cruel-when-irritated attitude was what drove the press wild and earned such raving reviews. In the world of the dirtily rich and immensely popular, I am regarded as the Lexicon Bitch. 

Wait, did I say that proudly? Hn, maybe I am proud of being different from all those ditzy, brainless models who strut only to make men – filthily rich men, mind you – to lust after them. 

Let's get back to the main issue: Why I became a model. 

But mainly, the reason why I decided to loan my body for the whims of fashion was the last death wish of my mom, Linda Yukishiro. When she was young herself, my mom dreamed of becoming a model. But then, she became pregnant with me, and got married. Normally, my social-climbing mother would have died first before going into matrimony, but my dad was a very important political figure in the government, a highly respected congressman. And it would be a scandal for my father to have bedded a woman, got her pregnant and not get married! 

So they did. 

My mom's dream was shattered and I think from her point of view, I was at fault. If I hadn't been conceived, then daddy wouldn't have married her and she would have been a model! So, even knowing that I was blameless but still feeling guilty, I pushed away my dream of being a writer and became a model. 

But the weird thing was, my mom already had a daughter before, from a different guy this time. This was two years before mom and daddy met. My half-sister was Yukishiro Tomoe. Oh yeah, my ex-fiancé's half-sister! 

Confused? Let me explain clearly. 

My mom, Linda, met Tomoe's dad in a famous bar tavern in the seedy part of town and got pregnant after two weeks of being together. Mom wanted to abort Tomoe because she didn't want a baby foiling her goal of being a model, but Tomoe's dad – whose name by the way is Kou, so as I won't always use the term 'Tomoe's dad' – wouldn't hear of it. So after nine months – but mom flat out refused to marry Uncle Kou – Tomoe was born and mom left her in the care of Uncle Kou. Then, a year later, Uncle Kou married this beautiful but simple woman, Ororo Sakura. They had a son, so hence Enishi, my ex-fiancé. Meanwhile, a year after Uncle Kou married Aunt Sakura, my mom met daddy and you know the rest. 

But when I was six years old, and Tomoe seven and Enishi six, my daddy died of heart attack. Mom was left as a widow and the owner of three huge estates and a lot of money, married Uncle Kou for he was a widower, who lost his wife about the same time daddy died. Weird, huh? 

So now, I'm Uncle Kou's adopted daughter and Tomoe and Enishi my adopted siblings. Although technically, Tomoe and I are half-sisters and I only adopted Enishi, but you get the picture. 

You can just imagine the scandal this caused when the press found out my history. And you can just imagine the much worst scandal when Enishi and I, in no way blood related, became engaged. 

Then, four months later, I broke off the engagement. 

Why? 

Because I have just met the most wonderful and handsome guy. He is so sweet and nice, almost polite-to-a-fault and a really great cook!

His name is Himura Kenshin and he is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He's a very successful business tycoon but still quite down-to-earth. 

And I genuinely fell in love with him at first sight.

The one downfall: He's married. 

Guess to whom? 

My sister. 

Life is so unfair!!! 


	2. Hidden Desire

My Memoir 

Chapter 1: Hidden Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, to my utter horror. 

*

Oh yeah, see that good-looking redhead flipping steaks on the grill? That's Kenshin, the man of my dreams and the man sharing my sister's bed legally. God, life is a bitch! 

I'm having lunch in Kenshin and Tomoe's new house, along with other guests. It was a large house, filled with expensive and beautiful furniture. But it being Tomoe's house and all, it would be nothing short of beautiful. My half-sister has great taste in designing houses, that's why she's such a successful homemaker. Besides from being very beautiful in that timeless, classical way, Tomoe has a rare gift in making other people's dreams come alive. 

Anyway, we're in the backyard with the large swimming pool and separate Jacuzzi, cooking steaks and the delicious smells wafted all over the place, making my stomach growl in acknowledgement. 

Did I mention that Kenshin is such a great cook? I swear if he weren't such a successful business tycoon, then he'd be a great chef. 

I was lounging in the pool, sitting on the edge and soaking my feet into the cool water up until my knees. I knew I was putting on a show to the other visitors. I mean, if you didn't attract attention by wearing a tiny string bikini, which didn't cover that much - but I wouldn't disrespect my sister by being that indecent and I am not, by the way, indecent since I'm wearing shorts - then I don't know what would attract their attention. 

Music was blaring from the inside of the house, the stereo's volume turned high and some guests were dancing. Well, at least the party wasn't formal. Even Tomoe wasn't wearing a strict and painful business suit, but instead was sporting loose jeans and a sleeveless blue shirt. 

Beside me was a really attractive guy, chatting a mile a minute. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and was American. But he was fluent in Japanese as well as Chinese, German, French and Spanish. But his accent was that of an all-American guy. From what I could gather of his speedy conversation about himself, his name was Eric Staler and yes, he's from America, specifically from the Big Apple. He's 28, single and strangely, a psychiatrist. Go figure. He and Kenshin met when Kenshin was his patient since he had a bit of a problem. Sadly though, I could not flirt it out of him. All he said, quite seriously too, that Kenshin had a problem but now it was cured. 

I was dying with curiosity but I am not so insensitive as to directly ask that. 

"And anyway, are you free this Saturday?" Eric asked, a hopeful look on his face that made him look incredibly boyish.

Hm, I mentally checked my schedule. 

Uh-oh, I was fully booked for the entire month! Too bad, and I sort of liked Eric too. Sort of.

I smiled ruefully at him, letting regret enter my big blue eyes. "Gomen nasai, Eric-kun, but I'm quite busy for the entire month! My manager is running me ragged and allowed me only today as my day off!" I sighed dramatically, tucking a wayward strand of blue-black hair behind an ear. "Imagine, for a whole month and I only get a free day off!" 

Eric sympathized. They always do. "That's all right, Kaoru-chan, and it's my fault anyway because I asked you to go out with me even if I knew that you're a very busy woman."

"Thank you so much for understanding!" 

Then I stood up suddenly, my wet feet splashing a few drops on the tiles around the swimming pool. Eric looked up at me.

"Where are you going, Kaoru-chan?" he asked, sounding distressingly besotted. 

It took all my willpower not to roll my eyes. 

I'm such a bitch. Being in the modeling career tends to get you a bit rough and callouses around the edges. And I don't mean that physically.  

I pointed a well-manicured finger at Kenshin who was laughing at something a tall, handsome guy was telling him. Goodness Kenshin is so cute!

"I'm just gonna ask our host if lunch is ready yet," I explained to him, walking towards Kenshin and his tall friend. But I looked over my shoulder at Eric and gave him a dazzling smile. 

Okay, now that I've dispensed with Eric nicely, let's go to more dangerous waters. The tall guy with Kenshin had really dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a light cotton shirt that hugged the muscles on his arms and chest and blue khakis. He looked like the serious and stoic type, but he was definitely eye-catching. Compared to that tall guy, Kenshin looked like a kid since he was quite.short. But still gorgeous, I assure you. 

Kenshin's deep baritone laughed reached my ears and my heart did a funny flip-flop. I have no idea what that serious tall guy could be saying that can make Kenshin laugh so much, but I'm not complaining. Hey, I get to hear his amazing laugh! 

I sauntered over to them, the mouth-watering smell of the cooking steaks and Kenshin's laugh doing weird things to my body. 

Oooh, lust and hunger are not a good combination. 

"Hey, Kenshin, who's this handsome guy you're with?" I asked sweetly, with a bright smile on my face, as I reached the two men. 

Kenshin looked at me and he smiled, his eyes crinkling on the corners. 

He has the most unbelievable eyes! Like amethyst, filled with so much warmth and light. 

If I don't watch myself, I would probably swoon like an immature schoolgirl. Oh how mortifying for me if it'll happen!  

"Oh, hello, Kaoru. This is Shinomori Aoshi," Kenshin gestured his free hand - the one that wasn't holding that thingy used to flip the food - at his friend and I gave Aoshi a smile. He might have smiled, but I couldn't tell because his lips were as straight as a line, but he did incline his head. Sheesh, talk about unresponsive. ".and this beautiful young lady here is Kamiya Kaoru," Kenshin finished, beaming at the both of us, although I'd prefer if he beamed at me only. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Aoshi-kun," I said, batting my eyelashes at him. Hey, I am a healthy woman and I still can appreciate other fine male specimens even if the love of my life is watching. 

Aoshi inclined his head ever so slightly sideways. His cobalt eyes were piercing and quite startling.

"No, Kamiya-san, the pleasure is mine," he mumbled. 

He had a nice, throaty voice. Nice face, nice body, nice voice, definitely a woman's man, but I can't imagine him saying anything funny to Kenshin that made him laugh so much a while ago! 

I waved the polite way he said my name away. "Oh please, call me Kaoru, or Kaoru-chan, as most people do. 'Kamiya-san' sounds too formal for me, Aoshi-kun," I told him, my smile downright impish. I placed a hand on my waist and balanced more of my weight on one foot, sticking out my right hip more. But I didn't twirl my long hair, which would be too much. I want Aoshi to think that I'm just nice, not hitting on him.  

Kenshin looked down at the hot grill and flipped a steak skillfully. 

Aoshi arched a brow at me, but he didn't look mean. 

"As you wish.Kaoru-chan." 

My smile got wider. 

"Ne Kenshin." I called sweetly, turning to face my red haired host who had a silly apron tied around his waist and beneath the stained white apron, he was wearing a body-hugging shirt that sculpted his torso very nicely and black khakis, similar to the khakis Aoshi was wearing. 

Kenshin looked up at me, an attentive look on his handsome face. My eyes traveled to the cross-scar on his left cheek, which always intrigued me. How did he get the scar? And why, instead of making him scarred, did he look even more.incredibly male? 

"When's lunch?" I asked. 

*

Thanks for all the nice reviews I got! And I hope I can live to all your expectations! And can anyone tell me what a beta-reader is? I'm quite new in this fanfiction business and still very ignorant. Thanks to all of you!


End file.
